What Makes You Beautiful
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: A one-shot collection based on the songs of One Direction. Chapter 1: Beautiful Shipping: Pokeshipping. Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Pokeshipping.
1. Beautiful

**(A/N) Hey guys! I'm back! I'm very sorry, school was a pain for me. I couldn't upload anything during break because I was so busy. Anyways, I have been obsessed with One Direction and I'm too excited for Pokemon Black and White 2 to come out. I'm psyched! :D **

**Basically, I have thought of doing something different. I'm going to be doing a one-shot collection based on One Direction songs. (: **

**Yes, it's a songfic. This will be probably 14 chapters, I guess. I will be updating Just An Ordinary Girl soon. Don't worry! (: I'm almost up to 200 reviews! I love you all! Seriously guys, I love you. Check our profile for our tumblr and my poll (: I don't own any One Direction songs!**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**What Makes You Beautiful **_

_**Chapter 1: Beautiful**_

_You're insecure, don't know what for _

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

The waves washed upon Cerulean Shore of Cerulean City back and forth, carrying bits of sand into the crystal, clear ocean. The city looked beautiful yet peaceful as the sun beat down with its shining light. It was a beautiful day out, a perfect day for the beach. A redhead breathed in, taking in the salty smell of the ocean. She smiled in delight, feeling relaxed by the sound of waves crashing. She opened her light green eyes and continued to walk down the railing near the beach.

"What a beautiful day, today," the redhead, Misty whispered gently with a smile. She sighed delightfully, laying her arms on the railing and watching the beautiful view before her eyes. Silence came upon her. It was perfect.

"MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU?" a shrieking voice called, ruining the perfect day for the redhead. Misty jumped up, surprised. The redhead sighed deeply.

"Perfect day ruined," Misty murmured before turning around to face her blonde sister, Daisy who had her hands in her hips while tapping her foot.

Daisy pursed her lips, glaring at Misty. "Like, I have been looking for you for like fifteen minutes!" the blonde said, throwing her hands up.

Misty rolled her eyes at her 'Sensational Sister'. "I was here the _whole _time. Anyways, why were you looking for me? Don't you have that 'Sensational Sister' meet and greet today?" Misty asked.

"Well duh!" Daisy yelled. "People are waiting so hurry up!" Daisy grabbed Misty's wrist and started to drag her back to the gym.

Misty snatched her arm back from her grasp. "I don't consider myself a '_Sensational Sister' _so what's the point?" Misty quoted with air quotations. Daisy rolled her eyes, huffing in annoyance at her younger sister.

"Look, even though you aren't as pretty as Lily, Violet, and I, you are considered a 'Sensational Sister'" Daisy answered back with a toss of her hair. Misty's heart dropped. Misty was always considered 'the ugly little duckling' of her sisters. She knew she wasn't that pretty but it still hurt her.

Misty shook her head slowly. "I'm used to you calling me that…" she said, turning her heel to walk back to the beach. Daisy frowned, thinking of what she said. She watched as Misty walked away as she hugged herself in her small pink sweater.

The redhead sighed, looking around to find herself alone near the beach. "Yeah, I'm not pretty but who cares…"

A wind blew gently as Misty hugged herself tightly. Daisy, Lily, and Violet were so much prettier than her. The fans loved them more than her. Misty was just the Cerulean City Gym Leader. There was nothing special about it, she thought. They were so much better than her.

Was she even good enough?

Did she need to get a makeover to get people to recognize her more?

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but you_

Her train of thought crashed as a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey, Mist!"

Her eyes brightened up and she turned around immediately. "Ash!" she called out, running to him. This was her best friend in the whole wide world. He was the only one who could understand her and hear her out. She treated him like a brother but she wanted more of that. Their friendship was stronger than the Legendary Pokemon. They met when he was ten and she was eleven. It was a weird meeting considering that Misty pulled him up from her fishing pole and Ash burning her bike. It was day that she would never forget.

Misty stretched her arms open and gave Ash a tight hug. He stumbled a bit from her force but he gladly hugged the shorter female back. He smiled cheekily at her as he broke from the hug. "Jeez, Mist. It looks like you haven't seen me in years. Are you expecting a gift from me?" he teased as Misty laughed.

"I just missed you Ashy Boy…" Misty teased back using Gary's old nickname for Ash. Ash's face reddened. He hated that nickname but it was the best way for Misty to annoy him.

Ash laughed back as he adjusted his trademark hat. "Missed you too, Carrothead…" Ash joked. Misty smacked his right shoulder playfully.

"Shut up!" she giggled.

"Pika!" a yellow mouse cried as he jumped up to Misty's arms. Misty smiled and petted the electric mouse.

"I didn't forget you, Pikachu," Misty cooed as Pikachu jumped back on the ground.

Ash scratched his head sheepishly. "So how's it going Mist? What were you doing at the beach alone?" the raven-haired boy asked with a cute smile. Misty was staring into his deep brown eyes. She shook her head, breaking the gaze.

That feeling came back to her. "Oh, nothing…just thinking," Misty answered in a low voice. She faced the ground uneasily. Ash noticed her uneasiness, he quickly became worried.

"You alright?" the boy asked, placing his fingers on her chin to pick up her head to face him. He saw a tear rolling down her cheek. Ash quickly wiped it away with his finger. He held her face with his right hand.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine," she whispered. She looked at how close their faces were. She blushed a scarlet red, Misty stepped back and broke the connection.

Ash didn't like to see his best friend crying. He felt like crying too. "Did something happen?" he asked softly. Misty sniffed, she felt reluctant and stupid to tell him that Daisy told her she wasn't pretty. She would feel pathetic.

"Ash…am I pretty?" Misty asked slowly. Ash blinked at her question before he smiled.

"Of course you are," Ash answered with a grin.

"Don't lie…" the redhead said seriously making Ash frown.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see_

_you'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_!

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. The most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on didn't think she was beautiful. Of course she was beautiful to him, he liked her. Misty was perfect to him. He didn't care what anyone said to her.

She was beautiful.

"Misty, I'm telling the truth. You're the _most beautiful girl _I have ever seen. Don't care what others have to say about you and don't change because I love the way you are. To me, you're perfect." Ash said with a deep breath.

Misty looked up with wide eyes. Her best friend meant he had said. Ash called her beautiful. A graceful smile crept upon her face.

_so c-come on! you got it wrong! _

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong I don't know why, you're being shy_

_And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ouuu_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_the way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately _

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe _

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

"You light up my world like nobody else…" he smiled, knowing it was cheesy.

Ash stepped up closer and touched her face. He lightly kissed her forehead. A pink hue started to form on her cheeks.

"Thank you Ash," Misty smiled.

Ash grinned back, "You're welcome" he whispered before he placed his lips on hers.

* * *

**(A/N) So how was it? Did you guys enjoy that? I certainly did (: To all of you, you're beautiful. Everyone is beautiful. Please Review! I actually love this (: What's your favorite One direction song? If you have one.**

**I missed you guys so much. School has been tough for me. I got into trouble at school along with my sister and half of my eighth grade class. I was kicked out of a program. My reading average fell down from a 98 to a 91 by my unreasonable teacher. I have received letters of which high school I am going too. My sister and I are going to different schools. ): **

**Guys, please review, it would mean the world to me. **

**Till next time, bye (: **

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	2. One Thing

**(A/N) And I'm back for another one-shot for 'What Makes You Beautiful! Even though this only has a couple reviews, I'm still continuing. Please guys, could you please review. Please? And please recommend my one-shot collection? (: It would make me the happiest person alive! **

**Well, this one-shot is Oldrivalshipping (; **

**Follow us on tumblr! (: .com**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

_**What Makes You Beautiful**_

_**Chapter 2: One Thing**_

As he smiled at the girl, his heart started to race. His mind was just focused on this _one girl. _A smile crept upon his face as he stared at her beauty. He just couldn't stop thinking about her.

Gary Oak sighed happily as he gazed at her. He admired everything about her. Her smile. Her hair. Her presence. Her laugh.

_Everything._

No, he didn't know her. She just became a transfer student from the Kanto region to Castelia High in the Unova region. Gary needed to know her name.

"_Her name must be as beautiful as she is…" _the light brunette smiled.

His heart continued to race. It was love at first sight.

He didn't know why he fell in love. It just clicked as soon as the great Gary Oak laid eyes upon her. She had this one thing.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at youI can't ever be brave'_

_Cause you make my heart race _

Gary didn't know what this _one thing_ wasbut he wanted to discover it for himself.

In the hall of Castelia High, Gary leaned against a dark blue locker with his backpack supporting him. He wore a black v-neck shirt with black jeans along with black Vans. He felt like a pervert staring at the girl who didn't know him yet. He had to make an impression on her.

"_Time to talk to her," _Gary thought to himself.

The light brunette walked his way through the passing students to get to the girl that made him insane. The girl had her back turned to him. Gary smiled as he knew he was going to hear her voice for the first time. His hand extended to tap her on the shoulder but suddenly the bell rang. The girl walked away quickly to get to her class.

"Damn it…" Gary whispered to himself. He heard laughter behind him. He whipped his head around to see his best friend chuckling at Gary's attempt to talk to the girl.

"So close, Gary…you like that girl don't you?" the grasshead chuckled as he patted Gary's shoulder. The brunette blushed a little as he nodded. He turned his head to see the girl walking away from his sight.

Drew chuckled at his answer. "Well good luck with that." Drew winked at his friend as he headed to class. Gary watched his best friend leave along with students scattering to head to class. Without further ado, the spiky-haired brunette walked to class with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He smiled and shook his head as he began to think about her again.

Soon, he arrived to his third class: chemistry. It was in the science lab of course. Tables for two people were aligned in two columns with four tables in a column. As soon as Gary was going to sit in his assigned seat, he noticed the _girl_ he was thinking about before seating in his seat. He smirked as his heart began to race. The girl sitting in his chair was definitely a good excuse for Gary to talk to her.

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptoniteYou keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe _

The girl was sitting quietly as she sat alone in the table in the back. Her long, brown hair was down. Her green eyes were darting around the classroom. Suddenly, she caught Gary walking towards her. Her first thought was to smile and greet him. She looked up and gave a small smile to the approaching brunette.

"Hi…" she greeted with a grin. Hearing her voice, Gary felt so weak. Her voice sounded like an angel. It was so delicate and so calming to hear her voice.

"I believe you're sitting in my seat," Gary smirked. The other brunette flushed in embarrassment as Gary smirked. He thought that she was cute when she became embarrassed. The other brunette began to gather her belongings and move to another table. She felt so embarrassed.

Gary grabbed her arm lightly. "It's okay…you can sit there and I can sit here." he said as he stared into her eyes. The girl slowly sat into her chair. Gary walked around to sit next to her.

"The name's Gary. Gary Oak." he smiled as he sat down. He thought it was going smoothly as the girl smiled back at him.

"My name is Leaf Green," the brown-haired girl said, "nice to meet you Gary."

"_Leaf Green. Such a beautiful name." _Gary thought to himself as he grinned. Instead of thinking it, he said it aloud. The girl raised an eyebrow in question as she saw Gary staring at her.

It was Gary's turn to flush in embarrassment. He bit his lips nervously as he tried to avoid eye contact with Leaf.

"You think my name's beautiful? You're sweet." Leaf said sincerely as she looked at him. Gary turned to look at her. He tried to respond back but the other students silenced as the teacher came in the classroom.

_Something's gotta give now'_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now'_

_Cause you've got that one thing _

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms insteadI don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing _

Gary and Leaf stopped talking as soon as the teacher came walking in. The teacher began to talk. Gary didn't listen which was usual. The spiky-haired brunette found himself staring at Leaf. He studied her features closely. She was beautiful no matter what. He found it cute that Leaf didn't notice and that she had a concentrated face on. He smiled once again. He had never felt this way before for a girl. She was on Gary's mind always. Honestly, he wanted her in his arms instead of just thinking about her. He just couldn't get her out of her mind. The green-eyed brunette caught his staring.

She found it adorable. His stare made him so cute and she literally just wanted to hug him so tight for being so cute. Leaf quickly kicked Gary's chair. He jumped a bit and he looked at Leaf. "Pay attention…" she whispered as she tried to hold her giggle.

"I'd rather stare at you," he responded with a smirk. His smirk was definitely sexy.

Leaf ignored his comment and continued to pay attention.

Gary didn't pay attention at all. He just looked at Leaf. He wanted to know what this _one thing _was but he couldn't place his finger on it. Was it her hair? Her eyes? Her voice? Her giggle? No, it couldn't be.

His train of thought crashed as the bell rang. "Your homework for today is to read pages 158 to 165." the teacher announced as students picked up their bags to leave.

Leaf gathered her belongings and carried them with two hands. Gary followed after her. "What class do you have next?" the black-eyed brunette asked. Without looking at Gary, Leaf checked her schedule.

"I have study hall next," she answered, "you?"

"Study hall," he smiled. "I guess we have the same schedule…"

"I guess we do. In study hall, you're probably going to stare at me again." Leaf assumed.

"You bet I am," Gary answered with a smirk. "I like you."

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "What?"

His smirk didn't falter as he walked closer. "I said," he smirked, "I like you."

Leaf's face reddened as he said it again. "And why is that?" she asked. Gary shrugged his shoulders as he backed up a bit.

"I don't know…you have this one thing." Gary shrugged.

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night _

_Something's gotta give now'_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now'_

_Cause you've got that one thing _

"What is that one thing about me that you like?" The green-eyed brunette asked as she held her arm.

Gary shrugged once again. He didn't know. So he liked her because she has this one thing and he didn't know what this one thing was. Yeah…it didn't make a lot of sense but it was definitely true.

"I don't know what this one thing about you is that makes me like you but it doesn't matter because I like you. I guess I like everything about you. I _love _everything about you." Gary said with sincere eyes.

Leaf stared at him. That was the sweetest thing any guy could say about her. A blush kissed her face. "Really?" she asked.

Gary nodded in response. He ignored all the noises that was happening in the hallway. He only focused on Leaf. "You make me go insane." he admitted.

Before she knew it, Leaf stood on her tippy-toes and pecked his right cheek. "Thank you…you're really sweet." Leaf smiled. She turned her back and walked off. She turned her ahead to smile. She laughed as she saw Gary redden. He was smiling.

"Hey! Do you like me back?" Gary asked as he chased behind her. Leaf laughed at his cuteness.

"Well, obviously I do." Leaf smiled.

**(A/N) Ahaha, I love this one! So how did you guys like it? I hope you all enjoyed. (: Please review! It will keep my mind off finals. I have like 6 more finals to do. :/ **

**Who's your favorite One Direction member? Mine is Liam Payne and Kristen's is Zayn Malik. **

**I love you all! Summer is coming up and I'm graduating. (: **

**Follow us on tumblr! URL on the top of the page. Vote on my poll. **

**Bye (:**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


End file.
